


Burning Smiles Open Wide

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mental Instability, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: She finally understands when she sees the temple fall.
Kudos: 15





	Burning Smiles Open Wide

The fire rages and the temple _burns_. The Harga dance and scream, _scream_ , **_scream_ ** with the sacrifices, and all Dani feels is trapped in her dress of flowers. She sobs and gasps and _feels_ ; utterly overwhelmed, feeling as if she too is burning, as if the smoke from the fire is in her lungs as well. 

But then, _then,_ the temple falls. The screams stop, and the rest of the Harga simply dance. She watches the temple crumble to the ground and finally, _finally_ , she **_understands._**

The Harga screamed to cleanse and she in empathy. The Harga dance to purge and renew, and Dani simply _smiles_ in feeling. She smiles in understanding; in sorrow; in letting go; in acceptance; in hot, _burning,_ pleasure, her smile splitting her face open wide, oh, how she **_smiles_**.


End file.
